


Voicemail to the Sourwolf

by cheesE_80s_action_star (huntsthemoon), huntsthemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Language, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Gore, Protective Stiles, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntsthemoon/pseuds/cheesE_80s_action_star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntsthemoon/pseuds/huntsthemoon
Summary: Stiles gets home after his first day of interning at the FBI with a problem, and he needs to get a hold of Derek...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sterek drabble so I would love opinions... thanks. Thinking this might turn into a series. If it does it'll go up in rating for sure.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> STRONG LANGUAGE

Stiles couldn’t get into his apartment fast enough, his hands were shaking as he put the key into the lock. And of course the door had to stick like it tends to when one is in a hurry. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the door swing open. Stiles rushed in slamming the door behind him and locking it with the extra locks he’d installed as well as placing a small piece of ashwood across the opening. 

Once his keys were set down his shaking hands were ripping his phone out of the back pocket he kept it in. He quickly pulled up his contacts tapping the number he hadn’t used in years. His foot immediately started bouncing impatiently as it rung.

“Come on, come one big guy,” he sighed into the phone, “why does no one answer the fucking phone,” Stiles growled as the voicemail picked up.

“Leave a message,” was all his gruff voice said but it already had Stiles smiling before he remembered why he was calling.

“Sourwolf you better call me back when you get this,” he started but his frustration got the best of him, “I’m serious Derek. The FBI has some janky ass footage of you that they’re saying is surveillance of you. Something to do about a mass murder in North Carolina. Listen I remember you telling me about running away from Kate and some hunters during the whole Peter is a crazed alpha phase of our lives. I think she must have had cameras watching you then. Because this footage there’s no way its you now. Not enough scruff on that baby face. I really need to know if I have to worry about hunters in the FBI. You need to call me back big guy. I have the weekend off from this internship,” Stiles took a shaky breath, “if I don’t hear back before then I’m driving down there and finding your furry butt. So call me back!”

Stiles collapsed down on his couch phone dropping onto the cushion from his hands that were shaking horribly. He ran his hands down his face in an effort to calm his frayed nerves.

“Fuck!” he swore standing up starting to pace the floor, “fuckity, fuck, fuck.”

He started to figure out in his head how long it would take him to get there and if he should sneak away tonight. No way sourwolf would have let himself get caught up in this mess. Derek wouldn’t hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, not any more anyways. Something wasn’t adding up and he was suddenly wondering where the hell he’d packed his red yarn.


	2. Red Yarn and A Bare Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is officially becoming a series.... yay! I have it plotted to be about 20 chapters but I'm writing, fleshing out as I go so it may become longer. Thank you to the massive support you have all given this little worm from my brain! It's amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> LANGAUGE  
> MILD GORE

Three hours later and all Stiles has accomplished is wearing a path in the carpet of his apartment and bouncing his leg so much while sitting on the couch he now had a leg cramp. He was holding his phone sitting on his couch. Finally he let out a huge gush of air before unlocking his phone.

He pulled up his text messages, he had to scroll back quite a ways but smiled immediately upon seeing his conversation with the Sourwolf contact in his phone. One click and he was back in time a few years ago when he would send stupid texts to the former alpha.  
The last one read, “Mermaids? Real? Yay or Nay?”

Derek had never replied back but Stiles got lost thinking on the reality that mermaids may exist for a second before snapping back to today.

“you better be DEAD in a ditch somewhere,” he texted Derek.

Stiles flailed re-reading that and immediately changed his mind, “hopefully your just being your usual grump cat self but call me.”

Stiles set his phone down on the table a little harder than he meant to, “fuck,” he lifted it up to see it was fine.

He remembered him and Scott testing phone cases by getting his friend to squeeze each one through the package at Best Buy. The first one that didn’t creak he bought and then every time Derek saw it he scoffed. Because of course Stiles didn’t look closely at the design before he bought it. But like hell he was wasting his $80 by not using it. Stiles smiled running his fingers over the cover decorated with a cartoon of the road runner and wylie coyote. 

Derek had said something about Scott and him needing to grow up. It was a common sentiment, Stiles was pretty sure Derek just needed to loosen up soon or later. Of course he did some but Stiles always wanted to see if he could get him to play Mario Kart with them but never was able to do it. He always chickened out and had to hide his blush behind a snarky comment.

Stiles knew there was no way he was going to sleep any time soon so he went over to his stack of boxes hiding in the corner. He dug until he found the one marked research pulling it over to his coffee table. He opened it and smiled as he pulled the first item out, a small ball of red yarn. The next item was a large file marked Derek Hale. Stiles opened it and started sorting through the different papers and photos included. 

 

Stiles woke up with a shout to the banging on his door. He looked around at the disaster that is his living room, papers, photos and bits of yarn everywhere. His living room wall was covered in things posted up and connected by his yarn system. Stiles nodded pleased with himself until he heard the banging again. 

“Oh right,” he hopped up and headed for the door.

He swung the door open to find an irate man on the other side and before he could speak the man just talk, “you’re alarm has been going off on the other side of my wall for the past twenty minutes. I just got off a twelve hour night shift. Shut that damn thing off!”

Stiles watched as the man stalked off down the hall to his door and slammed it, “nice to meet you too new neighbour,” Stiles closed his door rolling his eyes as he went to shut off his alarm in his room.

Stiles was never much of a morning person and being woken up by a banging fist wasn’t helping matters. He sluggishly walked over to where his cell was sitting on the floor by the coffee table, turning it over to see he had no new texts or missed calls. He unlocked it and went back to the text thread from last night. He’d apparently sent a few more in his tired delirium last night but they’d all gone unread.

“Shit,” he swore taking his phone and heading straight for his coffee machine.

While his coffee was brewing he held his phone out punching the contact again, putting the phone to his ear, “can someone just pick their phone up for once? I’m getting a complex,” he complained while it rang, “well another one I guess,” he laughed at himself while the voice mail picked up the same gruff greeting playing as yesterday, “listen Derek I’m trying to respect that you started a life outside of Beacon Hills and want your privacy. That you don’t want to be dragged into that crazy again. And that’s not what I’m asking here. I just need to know that you aren’t hurt or something. You know me if I don’t get an answer I’ll just obsess until I get an answer one way or another,” Stiles sighed and felt his shoulders cave with his exhaustion, “so if you don’t answer me you better bet your sweet, well defined ass that I’ll come looking. So if you’re trying to keep us out of whatever danger you’ve gotten yourself caught up in I recommend just sending me a text so I know your alive at the least,” his coffee machine beeps that his cup is ready, “I’ve got to get going for my second day of training. I won’t call again until I’m headed up there. This will be the last message I leave. Don’t wanna fill up your mailbox big guy.”

Stiles put his phone down, getting his coffee ready because like hell he was going to be late for work on his second day on the job. He chugged half his coffee while digging out some granola bars to throw in his bag. He walked into the living room taking another long look at his wall. At all of the items plastered up there, things that to anyone else would be nothing. But to him they were important. Snippets he’d dug up from his research or from over hearing Peter. Clues to where Derek Hale has been for the past few years. He knows that Cora would know but she doesn’t tend to answer her phone either so he’d rather just text her. But he’ll give Derek a day before he sicks his little sister on him. The man would never forgive him if he worried her over nothing.

Stiles puts that to the back of his mind while he continues to get ready, his mind buzzing with the possibilities of the day and simultaneously reminding him he hasn’t taken his Adderral yet. Stiles runs back to the bathroom swallowing his pill and continuing on.

 

The woods were silent, the sunlight unable to stream through the dense canopy of birch leaves. Although it would be darker were it night, the woods being this quiet in the middle of the day would creep anyone with common sense right out of them. Even the animals seemed to be staying hidden today. There was a hint of copper in the air, a memento of the violence that had occurred previously. The silence seemed to stretch for every until very abruptly it was pierced by a ringing. The screen of a phone lighting up, the screen too crack to see the caller. Before a demolished hand reaches out desperately for the phone, a croak of a voice trying to call out.


	3. Agent Face On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> LANGAUGE
> 
> MILD GORE

Stiles was running to his car digging out his keys and his phone, happy to see the name flashing across the screen.

“How’s it going Dad-a-rino?” Stiles answered balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened the door.

“Hi Stiles,” he could tell by the tone of his voice that he was rolling his eyes, “just doing the morning check in.”

Stiles opened the door sliding into the driver’s seat of his car before turning over the engine and putting his phone through the speakers, “ok ready to go just heading in.”

“Okay here it goes,” he took a deep breath, “your name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski but you prefer Stiles. You’re 18 years old. Recently graduated High School. You’re enrolled in a pre-FBI internship. You are the child of Claudia Stilinski and myself. You’re mother died when you were 8 years old. You’re best friend was bitten by a werewolf. You’ve spent the last way too many years dealing with that. Your turn,” he sighed.

“Your name is John Stilinski you’re the Sheriff of Beacon Hills County. You don’t even want me to say how old you are,” Stiles winked even though he couldn’t see it, also not the best plan as he was driving now, “you have one son, me. You still wear your wedding ring. And your best friend is a hellhound. How long since we spoke?” 

“It’s been roughly 20 hours since we last talked,” John continued, “any more gaps?”

Stiles thought hard before he answered, “none that are obvious,” he sighed a relief washing through him.

“How long are we going to do this?” his Father sounded tired.

“I’m sorry Dad,” Stiles felt guilt creep into his gut, “it’s just if you start to miss something or I do we need to know.”

“I understand why we’re doing it son," Stiles could hear him take a sip of coffee, “I just don’t get why you can’t get Scott to do this.”

“Then I wouldn’t get to hear your beautiful voice every morning,” Stiles didn’t have to fake a smile, his Dad wouldn’t see it, but he struggled to keep the wobble out of his voice.

“Ok Stiles,” John gave in, “I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too Dad," Stiles smiled sadly as they hung up.

He breathed a little easier after hanging up, but he still pinched himself just in case. His anxiety had been heightened the past couple years to the point he needed to be reminded that he wasn’t dreaming and that he hadn’t been forgotten. It was a big reason for getting out of Beacon Hills, he needed a break in the real world before he lost it. It was also a reason he’d left Derek to his own devices when he left. If anyone deserved a break from the craziness that was Beacon Hills it was Derek Hale. The thought alone was enough to bring a smile to his face, that is before he remembered the video footage from yesterday.

“Fuck!” he swore roughing his hand down his chin.

He was still no closer to figuring out if Derek actually was in North Carolina or where the footage was from. His instincts were still telling him it wasn’t current footage. But who knows, maybe Derek decided to get back on the shaving train since the last time he saw him. Stiles shook his head, no way that the alpha was all about the shave suddenly. Stiles caught lost in his thoughts for a few moments, memories of wanting that beard rubbing places making him smile. And then he had to reach down and adjust himself before things got anymore heated in his mind. 

“Shit,” he hissed as he rearranged himself in his dress pants, “get a hold of yourself Stilinski.”

He pulled into the lot at the training site, “time to get your agent face on,” he amped himself up as he parked.

 

The phone had stopped ringing but he could still feel it reverberate in his skull. It seemed to shake loose some of the dried blood caked in his ears. He knew he was in bad shape, lifting his hand to his face he wiped the back on his hand across his mouth feeling a slick trail there. He was having a hard time getting his eyes to focus as sharp as usual but he could see the black smudge on his hand when it withdrew. That definitely wasn’t a good sign. His eyes closed again as he tried to reach his sense out and take stock of his injuries. 

It was mostly gashes and bruises except his right hip. Every time he moved slightly he could feel metal grinding against his bone. The pain seemed to be paralyzing his lungs every time he pushed it. He tried to get claws to extend so he could dig the offending piece from his body but nothing happened. This was going downhill fast. He tried to flash his eyes and felt them heat blue for a moment before returning to their usual colouring. His last chance was to howl. But he didn’t know who had done this to him or where they were. It was a chance he was going to have to take. He tilted his head back feeling his teeth sharpen just enough before letting out a howl that shook the leaves above his head.

 

“Now I know that past day and half has been all procedure and security and orientation,” the man standing at the front of the room spoke his voice breaking Stiles out of the stupefied trance he’d slipped into out of boredom, “but we’ve brought in one of our current agents to discuss with you an ongoing investigation. Give you an idea of what you’ll be doing as agents or analysts depending on your skill set.”

Stiles sat up straighter at that. Excitement causing him to bounce his leg again. All earlier thoughts that had been plaguing him seemed to slip away. The beauty of his ADD causing his mind to ping pong onto the next challenge. He could hear the click of heels as a woman enter the room. His whiskey eyes following her path until she stopped in the front of the room. Her smile causing his to drop.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he grumbled under his breath.


	4. Clusterfuck Level 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me forever to update. I've been dealing with some medical issues. Hoping to be better about updating. Because of course Sterek is nigling at my brain to write another fic for them. But I keep thinking I need to finish this first.
> 
> Warnings at the end.

Stiles sat up straighter at that. Excitement causing him to bounce his leg again. All earlier thoughts that had been plaguing him seemed to slip away. The beauty of his ADD causing his mind to ping pong onto the next challenge. He could hear the click of heels as a woman entered the room. His whiskey eyes following her path until she stopped at the front of the room. Her smile causing his expression to drop.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he grumbled under his breath.

She flipped her dirty blonde hair and her eyes found his as though she’d heard him, “of course you can fucking hear me,” he rolled his eyes as her smiled turned more predatory.

She nodded her head before speaking, “hello interns, my name is Katherine Arian but you can call me Kate while I’m here,” she winked and the other interns gave her a laugh.

Stiles was trying to calm his breathing and heart rate, well aware she could hear it. But nothing seemed to be working. It couldn’t be a coincidence that she was here when he couldn’t get a hold of Derek. His father had taught him better than to believe in things like that. His impending panic attack had finally been noticed by the girl beside him.

“Um…” she side eyed him, “excuse me but I think somethings wrong with him.”

He could hear her heels clicking across the floor as he put his head between his knees. It sounded far off and muffled. Stiles felt her crouch down and hold onto his legs around his shins, an attempt to ground him. It might have worked if it was one of his friends but he could feel the pinprick of her claws to remind him it wasn’t.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Kate’s clear voice called out, “everyone clear the room. Give him some space.”

Again the noise of feet as everyone else left and the click of a door. Stiles tried to pull himself away from her. But he couldn’t lift his head it felt too heavy with panic. He could see her feet and her hands now but they seemed blurry and further away than they should. He watched one of her hands leave before it came back and a small silver device was put on the floor between his feet.

“It emits a high pitched hum you can’t hear but it messes with their listening devices,” she explained before her hand was back once again on his legs, “I need you to calm down so we can chat.”

Before Stiles could ask how she was going to do that she dug her claws in deep and it caused him to inhale at the pain. He shakily let out a breath and his body forced him to breath through the pain. Slowly she pulled her claws free as his breathing evened out.

“There we go Stiles,” he pulled his head up to glare at her, “are you ready to talk now?”

“Why the fuck would I talk to you?” he wanted to spit in her face.

“Because of this,” she held up a phone showing him the text messages. It was all the ones he’d sent Derek since yesterday. He looked up his eyes hard as steel.

“What did you do to him? Where is he?” Stiles did spit this time.

“Those are two very good questions, but unfortunately I can only answer one,” she spoke her voice that smooth, honeyed tone she always used to try to get her way, “as for the other one I think you can help us with that.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Stiles wanted nothing more than to punch the smug smile off of her face at that moment but the sting as well as the wet trickle of blood down the back of his legs reminded him why that would be a bad idea.

“It means you’re going to help me track down Derek either willingly or as unwilling bait,” Kate brought her hands back and pressed her fingers in slightly causing Stiles to cry out in pain, “and bait doesn’t need to be alive to be effective.”

Stiles mind whirred for what seemed like ten minutes trying to think through this whole thing. Why would Kate come to him? He needed more information and if he knew anything about Kate it was that she liked to brag.

“This is about more than me being bait,” Stiles pulled his head up to glare straight at her, “otherwise you would just need something that smelt like me. You could break into my apartment for that.”

That’s when her smile got truly maniacal, spreading slowly across her face and crinkling the corners of her eyes so they appeared crazed, “you mean break back in?” she asked tilting her head like a predator observing cornered prey.

And in all the years Stiles has been dealing with this shit he has never felt some much like that cornered prey before, “back in?” and now he feels like that 16 year old kid he was when he first met Kate Argent as his voice cracks in fear.

Kate sits back on her haunches hands now claw free and she holds them in front of her the smile still firmly in place, “the poor Sheriff is about to get an incredibly heartbreaking phone call. Telling him that there’s an FBI country-wide warrant for his son’s arrest. It seems they have video of the mentioned son warning a wanted FBI fugitive of his imminent arrest. As well as the BAU team currently combing your apartment. I wonder if they’ll find your creepy murder wall? And then there will be the fact that he faked a panic attack, shot a senior officer and fled into the wind,” Kate quirks a brow like she’s challenging him to prove any of it wrong.

“Wait?” Stiles was confused about part of it before Kate produced her sidearm and shot herself in the top of her thigh, “jesus fucking christ Kate!”

Her smile finally dropped some from the repressed pain, “it’s not like it’s wolfsbane,” she shrugged. 

Stiles finally stood up, “how am I supposed to help you I’m stuck in here that doesn’t help you find Derek unless he’s here at Quantico.”

He heard banging behind him as the rest of his class tried to get back in, “when everyone rushes in here, you’re going to sneak out the door, get out the North door of the building and there will be a van waiting for you. I’ll meet up with you after the ambulance comes,” Stiles was confused as Kate scooped up the silver device before the door finally banged open.  
Stiles stood in shock for all of ten seconds before he made his break. Regardless of what he chose he had to get out of here. No one was going to believe that Kate shot herself when she was alone in a room with him. He was deep in the shit now.

He tried his best not to run as he made his way to the exit she spoke of. But when the alarms started he sprinted full out. He made the last corner expecting to be boxed in as all the doors should be locked. His eyes caught the sight of a wide open door and he ran through it.

There was a nondescript van waiting for him. He hopped in and the wheels squealed as they took off. Once his breathing returned to normal he looked around to find five people in the back, guns trained on him. One he recognized immediately.

“Fuck!” Stiles swore before Gerard Argent struck him in the temple with the gun and he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> LANGAUGE  
> VIOLENCE  
> BLOOD


	5. Chapter 5: Dangling by the Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of the chapter. Sorry this took forever. Been I'm hella inspired so hopefully more soon.

Derek awakes to the dark this time. It’s cooled off and he’s not wearing much in the way of clothes. His shirt was ripped off him almost immediately so they could hook in their electrical wires, the burns from that patch were healing at a glacial pace. His jeans were tattered and bloodstained. He briefly thought that even if he could make it out of this dense forest he would be arrested immediately just by the look of him. His hands were sticky with almost dry blood from where he’d had to dig a wolfsbane coated bullet out of his thigh. That wound wasn’t healing at all and he could feel the slow creep of the poison towards his heart with each beat. His fingers and toes numb from the cold, a feeling he was unused to. 

He couldn’t hear any sounds that seemed out of place in a forest though. At least that kept him breathing easier. Maybe he had finally lost the hunters. He had no concept of how long he’d been with them. He thought maybe a few weeks, a month. He couldn’t remember the date he’d been taken and he’d check the date on his phone but turning his head to the side he seen the screen was fairly toasted. He needed to get a hold of Scott somehow, something was coming for Beacon Hills and it’s Alpha needed to know. 

Derek flipped onto his stomach and started a slow crawl to his phone, but every drag across the forest floor ground more dirt into his wounds and didn’t that just hurt like a bitch? Derek made it there clutching the phone like it was his only lifeline before his vision started to spin. He knew this was a bad sign, but was it from the posion in his blood stream or the blood loss? He couldn’t keep his thoughts straight. He knew the men that took him would be back soon. Derek couldn’t help as his vision started to cloud black at the edges, he made it to his back. He had the phone clutched to his chest as he stared through the trees at the half full moon before even that faded.

 

Stiles woke up when his body thumped into the hard floor of the van. They were obviously on some rough roads at the moment. His head was sore and fuzzy and he could feel a small trickle of blood drying on his neck.

“Mr. Stilinski,” a cold voice demanded his attention, “glad you could join us,” he looked up to meet the face that used to be the worst of his nightmares, but that had been a long time ago.

“Of course you’re here,” Stiles grumbled running his fingers over the back of his neck to check the damage, glad to find it was only a shallow cut bleeding sluggishly, “Gerard always has to be involved in the middle of plans involving the Hales.”

“I think you’re not giving my vision enough scope Mr. Stilinski,” Gerard’s smile was anything but the genially Grandparent he pretended to be.

Stiles hated him using his last name, “well why don’t you do your best impression of a Bond villain and tell me what the hell the plan is?”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” Gerard started to fiddle on his phone, “besides we’re almost there and we wouldn’t want to ruin the game before it’s begun.”

“Or not,” Stiles rolled his eyes trying his best to get comfortable on the floor of the van as it rumbled away on the rough road. 

“Do you need more convincing of how stuck you really are in this situation?” Gerard had that gleam in his eye that made him look like a kid on Christmas.

Stiles was handed his phone that was sitting on a news site. “Beacon Hills Golden Boy Mieczyslaw Stilinski On the Run” was the headline. It was the homepage of the local newspaper and showing a picture of his Father walking into the station a million reporters trying to get a quote. He could see the torment on his Father’s face. John probably figured out it was more than it seemed but that insecurity Stiles always lived with reared its ugly head. What if John thought he was slipping again into something like the Nogitsune? Or that Stiles had finally snapped? He noticed from the article the name of the Agent that Stiles had shot was included. 

And worse of all they were trying to pin these murders in North Carolina on him and Derek like some sort of twisted Bonnie and Clyde. Creditting even more crimes in a nationwide path from California to North Carolina. Meaning even if this ever got sorted out with the world of social media Stiles would never have a career in law enforcement. A simple google search would pull up all this bullshit. He was trying his best not to let Gerard force him into a panic attack but he’d be stupid not to admit he was close. He closed his eyes and breathed as deep as he could but he could feel Gerard’s creeper eyes on him.

Thankfully the van came to a fairly sudden stop and it grounded Stiles a bit when his knees hit the hard metal. His breath evened out. Damn pain was a pretty effective motivator to keep his attacks at bay. Too bad it hurt like a bitch. The back doors flew open as soon as they were stopped and Kate was waiting for him her predator’s smile shining under the artificial light.

“So what did you decided Stiles? Live bait or hanging from a hook cut in half?” Kate smirked.

“Thanks for that visual for my frequent nightmares,” Stiles scoffed, “and did you really think I was going to help you willingly.”

Kate’s smile grew exponentially, “nope and this way is so much more fun.”

Stiles felt something crack across his back. Knocking him forward into the dirt. While he was down Kate stepped on him to keep him down. He felt a pinch as something was jammed through his skin on his shoulder.

“Not that I can’t smell your stink from a million miles away but we’ll need to keep better track of you than that,” she let her foot up and before Stiles could get off the ground her boot got him in the stomach.

By the time they were done with him Stiles was surprised he was able to walk. He was in bad shape and Kate knew it. She threw him over her shoulder and ran into the woods with him. It felt like forever and he was starting to get dizzy from the fast movement and the blood loss. Finally she must have go where she wanted because she threw him down the side of a rocky little hill. He hit the bottom hard and his vision went black.

 

Derek was up at least now, dragging his damaged leg behind him but at least he’d healed enough to make up some ground. The sun would be up soon and he wanted to get some shelter before that happened. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t found him yet. He was focussed on heading what he was sure was north hoping to find a road or something. He stumbled across a stream and started to follow that before a smell hit him. Copper, lots of it and not only that but a very familiar lemon scent tinged with something he couldn’t recognize, it was more metallic than the copper almost like tasting steel. He followed the scent till he was further down the stream in a rocky area and that’s when he seen the flash of a white dress shirt and his eyes grew wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> LANGAUGE  
> VIOLENCE  
> MILD GORE


End file.
